


Naked

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humorous Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert tries to convince Albus that he wants to go with him more than he wants to stay at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [McTabby’s Birthday Drabble 2009](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48104) by VelvetMouse. 



> I've never written this pairing, but I've always wanted to! The original piece was a crack!fic and I always tend to write more serious pieces. It was impossible to avoid the humour at the end though. Hopefully, it doesn't seem completely out of place.

Albus let his hand brush against Gellert’s as they walked towards his house. It was late in the evening and the sun had gone down, but neither of them wanted to head back to Albus’ house right then. So their pace was slow but steady, even though his siblings should have been asleep. Things were tense at home. Albus’ brother couldn’t understand the hold Gellert had over him, and Albus didn’t have the words to explain.

‘Have you decided, yet?’

Albus watched the ground as he answered, ‘I can’t leave them. I’m sorry, but not right now.’ He wanted to. He wanted to let go and be his own person, and he wanted to travel the world with Gellert. But his siblings needed him, and he couldn’t abandon them.

Gellert bumped his shoulder against Albus’. ‘Nothing I can do to convince you?’

He looked up to see Gellert smirking down at his slumped form. ‘Like?’

After a quick look around them, Gellert grabbed Albus by the arm and pulled him into a nearby alley. He pressed against him, pushing him to the brick building.

‘It’s not going to changing anything.’

As Gellert leaned toward him, Albus tried to fight his disappointment that this was how they’d first kiss. He knew Gellert had known about his feelings toward him for a while, but even then with their lips pressed against each other Albus had no idea how Gellert felt about him. Not disgusted at the idea, obviously, as Gellert’s tongue moved against his own, but using it to his advantage.

It wouldn’t work. As much as Albus wanted it—

‘You could have this, everyday,’ Gellert said as he took a moment for some air.

Not ‘we’ but just Albus. It wasn’t what he really wanted, but Albus was much like Gellert and using what was presented to him to his own advantage. He’d take what he could get from Gellert then, and let him go on alone the next day.

He played along. ‘Everyday?’

‘As much as you want,’ he said. ‘We’ll be alone together with nothing to interrupt us.’ 

Except their search for the Hallows. Gellert thought of nothing but the Hallows and though Albus wanted to find them desperately, they were not all he thought about. Gellert’s erection pressing against his own, even through their trousers, was more than enough to to make him forget about their hunt.

Gellert’s smirk turned into a self-satisfied smile as Albus’ own erection grew impossible to hide. Just his breath on Albus’ face was enough for him to have a reaction. It happened often enough. Gellert gave him one last kiss on the mouth, before his breath left a trail of warmth on Albus’ cheek and Gellert kissed him just behind his ear.

Albus blindly reached to undo Gellert’s trousers. He fumbled with clasps with his right hand and began to free Gellert’s shirt with his left hand. As his hand met the skin of Gellert’s hip, Gellert pressed into him and kissed down his neck. The next moment their mouths were on each other again. Gellert pulled his hips back giving Albus more room to unclasp his trousers. 

In a few quick movements, Gellert had Albus’ shirt and pants undone with his erection in hand, when Albus had finally given up on using one hand and freed Gellert as well. Albus shook away the thought of having that everyday. Of Gellert pressing him into a bed the way he was then pressing him against a brick wall. He had to walk away from this after. He had to let Gellert go without him.

He hoped it was all game. That Gellert really was trying to play him to get what he wanted. Albus had a brilliant mind and would be useful. That was all. He didn’t love Albus like Albus loved him. This wasn’t real. Gellert’s whispers of, ‘Oh, Albus, you smell so good,’ wasn’t real. His desire was what anyone would feel in the same situation pants down and pressed against a warm body. ‘Merlin, don’t you want more of this, Albus? No one coming between us?’

‘Yes, Gellert,’ he said, ‘more than anything, yes.’ He told the truth, because he deserved to hear the truth at least once.

‘Only you,’ Gellert said. ‘I only want you.’

He had to be lying. He had to be lying, because if he wasn’t, Albus would break both their hearts and not just his own. He had to be lying, because Albus couldn’t accept that he wasn’t. 

Albus kissed Gellert to keep him from saying anything more. His erection slid over Gellert’s and then brushed against his stomach as Albus pushed to stand on his toes. He kept their mouths firmly together, until they both had to pull back and gasp for breath and he fell back flat on his feet. Gellert didn’t give him much time for air, and he had to pull his mouth away when Gellert pinned his hips against the wall.

‘Oh, Gellert—’

They both started as a cat screamed and ran past them, but didn’t move away from each other. Albus saw the blonde witch first, but could tell the moment Gellert noticed her as well from the way he stiffened and pressed closer to Albus as though ready to shield him from harm. She didn’t look like she meant them harm and despite what obvious evil they’d been up to a moment before, she didn’t give them a look of contempt nor disgust. Instead it was of interest— 

‘Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?’

Neither of them knew how to respond.

‘Oh, don’t worry. I won’t ask any awkward questions or tell you anything about the future you shouldn’t know.’

Gellert relaxed, but didn’t move, which helped keep their near naked fronts still hidden from her sight. She was from the future! He could see the thoughts race behind Gellert’s eyes and hoped the woman was able to resist his charm. He usually got everything he wanted out of everyone he met.

A moment later, she was naked and had cast a spell on herself.

‘There. Now I don’t have to worry about becoming my own grandmother or something silly like that.’

Gellert’s jaw went slack and Albus couldn’t help but laugh, all his worries gone for a moment.


End file.
